


You Are the Cherry On My Apple Pie

by Kosei



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Friends to Lovers, Human Zero, Loneliness, M/M, Punk Aesthetic, Reploid X, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei
Summary: Zero's too busy for friendship, never mind love. Everyone wants something from you. Except for...X finds himself fascinated with all humans. But he can't get this one out of his mind...
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. 1- Zero

The day opened to bright blue skies and bright fluffy white clouds. The sort of day that was perfect to indulge in the crisp, intoxicating air. It was so fresh and crisp, even with the pollution and smog of the cities daily activities. Children were surely playing with kites in the park, and for people that had the privilege to be off work, it was a delightful treat for them to sink their teeth into.

_For them._

That was not for Zero. The metal of the wallet chain hanging off the well-worn studded belt hummed happily, and the piercings in his ears glinted in the sunlight. He ripped green printed the apron off from the grocery he was just in and stuffed it into the inside pocket of his leather jacket.

"Cashier job... check..." Zero grumbled to himself. He folded up his paycheck and neatly put it into his other pocket. Next step? Hmm... he supposed he could go for a practice session before tonight's match. Maybe the police would still be around though. Ugh, did they have anything better to do than hang around an old abandoned gym with no other valuables than punching bags? There's always police around where you don't need them. That was something he could always rely on. 

He should bring back one with him. That would be a lot easier.

No, then again, there's no way he could bring back a punching bag on a motorcycle, so that dream is dead.

Zero sighed, and sat on his bike, recounting the amount of money he's made in one week, and how it was just a small drop in the ocean of his debt. Just as the thought swam in his head, a giant explosion went off. It rung through his ears and around him exploded into chaos. The grocery he was just in- people ran out for their lives, abandoning full shopping carts, children cried and adults screamed. He could see distant buildings consumed with red fire, smoldering with intense heat. 

The ground crumbled and cracked under him. There was only one explanation for the mounting chaos.

"Fucking mavericks!" Great, second time this week he just happened to be around a maverick attack. You would swear the good part of the city was even more dangerous than the bad parts he hung around. 

Still, he was familiar with maverick attacks, just as everyone was, and he knew to get the hell out. His motorcycle revved, shaking with anticipation to take off. It purred happily as he took off full blast, mounting to higher and higher speeds in a matter of minutes.

"WARNING. MAVERICKS IN AREA." Sirens called, stating the obvious. "EVACUATE THE IMMEDIATE VACINITIES AND WAIT FOR INSTRUCTION."

By the time he found hunters to get instructions from he would be killed. Yeah, no, fat chance. Zero rounded the corner, the speedometer slowly clawing it's way higher and higher, His hair whipped behind him in the wind, tangling itself as it waved like a flag, of honor. 

But he's just going to have to deal with it, his brush broke and he can't buy a new one. 

Fear, unsettling struck him, and he looked around, it was calm, too calm. With not a soul around. Suspicion mounting did he-

A maverick sprung in front of him, scaring the shit out of him. A giant raging mechanaloid, he recognized what type, it was supposed to prevent and put out fires, randomly squirting water out of the giant nozzle attached, anywhere but the fires. It towered over him, he didn't want to guess how many feet high but it was gigantic. It menacingly clawed at him with his crab legs. Moving at him quickly. Zero panicked, and turned quickly, swerving around the beast's legs. The smell of burnt rubber flooded his nose and he coughed.

Shortly, he felt victorious, that he could move on freely and make it home, avoiding the maverick attack. But that was a dream, another maverick stared him down menacingly, and the two cornered him. 

Panic flooded him, his vision smearing. he tried to keep cool, clinging onto the bike, figuring out his next move, but he was caught between lines of tightly packed houses, and a fence, preventing him from taking the main road. No matter which way he turned he was stuck, and the doom and gloom made it hard for him to focus, the bike ran over a can of soda, and the wheels spun, this time he lost control. No matter which way he was able to turn there was no way for him to escape. Turning at all just made the situation worse. There was no way for him to move but forward to his-

Someone grabbed him, gripped him tightly by his jacket, and pulled. Zero felt light as a feather, jumping far far away from his bike.

And he gasped watching in slow motion as his beloved Epona crashed into the mechanaloid. It was the end of them both, bursting into flames.

All the work he did, the saving, stuffing change into jars. Skipping meals (not that ever changed) the gleaming over, drooling over the hologram pages. All he wanted was that stupid bike and now it was gone.

He stared at it, not knowing what to think. Smelling burning rubber. All that he had now, of his bike. The possession that mattered most to him.

"Are you okay?" A gentle voice called to him. "Why are you riding around on a motorcycle, it's dangerous right now!" the owner of the voice, soft-spoken and concerned came from whoever had pulled him off his prized possession. When he turned, he saw a blue armored reploid with a red ruby-like gem set in his helmet. His face was plain and pale but had very round and childish features and wide, brilliant green eyes. "You need to get to safety, sir! I'll escort you to a shelter until this is over."

Zero was momentarily transfixed by how the reploid look, unconsciously touching his face. His head swam, suddenly standing on top of a building, looking down made him feel sicker. He could tell you his features weren't nearly as soft, gentle, or child-like. They were hardened and rough, with strong blue eyes, defined nose, and chin, his cheekbones high. But that wasn't the point, when what he said processed, the human snapped at him.

"Why do you think I was riding my bike? To get out of here!" he cast another forlorn look at the scraps of his Epona. "Fucking hell, I'm already working my damn ass off! You think I would throw the only thing I have out there like that! I didn't want to get involved in this, I'm tired of it!" 

He looked a bit shocked, his processor trying to determine what he had done wrong. Was his hunter rescue training wrong? "S-sir, you were skidding at high speeds towards a maverick mechanaloid! If it was possible to save the vehicle, I would have, but I couldn't. Right now, It is in your best interest to take a moment to rest." he objected, scanning for mavericks, just in case there were any within proximity.

He waved him off. "Right, right thanks for saving me even though it was your job. I'm not an idiot, as much as you reploids think humans are. I know you couldn't have saved it! But now I have no way to get home, or to my next fucking job!"

"Sir, I assure you, I don't believe you are unintelligent in the least." he continues logically. "Even though it is my job as a hunter to save you, I also... It's part of my moral code to help all humans."

He just sighs. "yeah, that really helps me out... Listen, hunter. I'm not going to stay at that shelter-"

"Hold on one second sir!"

Zero gasped, he completely forgot about the other mechanaloid, they both ducked, as the large sprays of water aimed right for them missed them by a hair. The hunter's arm transformed into a weapon. Zero recognized it as a buster type, aiming carefully, it went right through it. The large machine crumpled into a pile of spare parts.

Zero blinked. 

"What the hell was that?"

"It doesn't look like it, but the fire safety mechanaloids are very fragile when you hit their weak point," he blew the smoke away from his buster. 

"...Listen, I need to get out of here. Do you know where the next public transporter is? or a bus? Anything."

"Um... Buses run every fifteen minutes through town, but the ones in this section of the city are down until further notice. There are Maverick hunter transports... For injured, civilians."

"..." he looked down at himself, uninjured, and closed his eyes. "...So there's no way... for me to get home." or the abandoned gym for that matter.

"... Well..." he looked extremely hesitant for a moment. "... There are... Ride Chasers... We use them to get to maverick scenes so quickly."

"You don't exactly pass those out to civilians. " He narrowed his eyes. 

"Plus, the maximum speed hasn't been tested on humans. There are no handicaps on these. But... Um... We could... Use mine..."

Zero's serious expression turned to surprise. "...You'd give me a ride home?"

"I mean, I'm not supposed to leave the scene, but you won't come to shelter and I can't leave you alone... It's the most logical answer I can think of. Commander won't be happy about it..." he murmured. 

He hesitated. "Well... Er..." he sighed out of his nose. "Never mind."

"..." he smiled in confusion. "Okay? If... If you need to go, we have to be fast. This way- ah." he was about to step off the building. His leg hung over the empty air, and he closed his fist.

"...I'm going to need to carry you down, sir," he turned back around. 

"...Fine."

As they hurriedly walked down the street, Zero still in the reploids arms. He could hear the distant sounds of fighting. The azure hunter paid it little mind outside of his seeming discomfort in his aura.

"...Is it really alright for you to be doing this?" he hissed at his tone, "Other hunters don't need ya?"

"Ah... No, they'll be alright. Commander Sigma can handle it. I'm just in the way." he says, still sensitive to his snapping.

Zero could sense the edge in his voice, and he felt bad, knowing he was being an asshole to the poor sap. "...Listen, I'll be fine... I can walk. You don't need to protect someone who's acting like an ass."

"No, no, you needn't worry. It's my job to protect you." he insisted. "I don't mind. Humans frequently act that way."

"...That makes it worse." He grumbled.

"I apologize... I didn't mean it that way."

"..." why was he apologizing?! He scratched one of his recent piercings, not even knowing what to say. He is going way out of his way, leaving his post, and carrying him, when he was and is a total ass to him.

"Here they are. The most recent models of Ride Chasers available." he motioned ahead to a series of hoverbikes lined up, painted a distinct hue of turquoise and with the Maverick Hunters insignia on the side. Setting him down. 

Zero could appreciate a good bike when he saw one. Leaning to admire all of its parts. "Shiny. These really don't have a speed limit?"

"They top out at around 200 mph. At least, that's what I've calculated. That's far higher than any speed limit and requires fast reflexes. I know they can go faster, but these have a cap on them that limits that, so we don't danger any lives while on duty."

"Interesting... do we get on?"

He nodded. The hunter pressed his hand to the machine, after a second it accepted it. The bike hummed, lifting off the ground, glowing blue around the sides. Zero got on, the bike wobbled, and he gripped the rider's shoulders for stability. 

He chuckled as Zero's face went red, "That's normal. You get used to it the more you ride them." he pressed a button on the control screen, and it took off, even though it was sudden it felt smooth, smoother than his own bike.

He winced, what it used to be. They sat in silence for a moment, zooming out of the abandoned buildings and into the populated areas of the city, that hadn't need to evacuate and hadn't gotten their bikes ruined. 

"Well... Thanks again." Zero murmured. He thought the reploid wouldn't be able to hear him, but he responded, clear as day. 

"Of course! I don't usually get to talk to that many humans. I find them fascinating, so I'm certainly glad to met someone like you."

"Fascinating? What's so fascinating about us?"

"For one... you talk about things that aren't related to work. Usually. It's hard to have... conversation with... other reploids sometimes. I mean, I do have friends!"

He snorted, " If it weren't for that robotic speak I wouldn't be able to tell you're a reploid. I mean, never heard of any of them call humans fascinating. I've heard annoying."

"Ah... So have I. I don't really understand why other reploids would think that..."

"You do all the hard work. It's like you're a maid service to college students who keep getting drunk and throwing parties."

"I think it's more like we're the maids to the Mavericks if you're defining them that way. They're the ones causing problems, not Humans."

"Yeah... we don't make your life easier... Like me." he groaned, feeling guilty. "I should have stayed in that shelter instead of lashing out on you. I can blame it on losing my bike- fucking mavericks pieces of shit! Can't fucking stand them! But it's not like, on a normal day I'm a fucking saint. I would have told you fuck off if you tried to talk to me." 

"Yes, perhaps, but you aren't hurting or killing anyone with your words." He laughs, speeding up now. He rounded a corner effortlessly, barreling down the street straighter than an arrow. "It's fine, really."

"Bet you're used to it. You get yelled at on a normal day, but when someone needs help...."

"I help them. No questions asked. That's what we're taught in Hunter training. I can't afford to let someone get hurt because I have a grudge."

"Noble..." he muttered looking around. "We're close."

"Oh! I almost forgot to ask you where your house was, we were talking so much." He laughed. "Do I need to turn or anything?"

"Right turn here" he blushed a little at his comment, it was true they were talking a lot. Which was weird, he usually never did that.

"Alright. Hang on." With their speed, he'd have to make a wide turn. It was a good thing that traffic had slowed. He eased off the gas slightly, just to make sure they didn't roll over, and turned slightly to the left before swinging down the road right.

"My apartments down here, I'll tell you when to stop." 

"Alright." He remained moving a bit slower, making sure he had enough time to stop. Zero looked at the buildings, counting their numbers until-

"Stop at 149." Which was the shittiest looking one, obvious windows broken and graffiti that no one bothered to paint over on the front and side of the building. Unlike the modern minimalist architecture a lot of the city had, it aged considerably, chipped paint and exposed brick. It had been there before the city was named.

As he came to a stop, he stared at the building, possibly a bit shocked. He refrained in his wording of the question. "This is your home?"

He got off. "Hunters get their own living quarters right? well..."

he paused. "Holy shit I've never gotten your name. I'm Zero."

"X." He offered his hand, and they shook. It was familiar, too familiar. He's heard of that name, X before. And he couldn't remember why. Behind him, humans looked sour at the reploid, especially since he was a hunter. No one around here liked reploids, and unless he wanted X to get jumped by him on the way out would have to speed this up. 

Satisified, the human pulled away. "Well, X this is the cheapest apartment you can get in Abel City, almost 40% under the market rate. It sucks. And also what I have the cash for. Now that I lost my bike,..." he sighed, "looks like I'm going to be saving what I was saving."

"... Um- I-it's not that I think it's... Er, think you..." He blushed. He was really bad at this.

"If you think it's a shithole now you should see the inside."

"U-uh-" he looked down, "I'll see you some other time, then. I have to get back to my squadron, Commander Sigma doesn't like interference."

"Right. You're honestly a cool guy." He lifted his hand, clenched it into a fist. Do reploids fistbump?

"..." he tilted his head, mimicking the motion, looking even more confused.

"This is a fistbump." He did so as an example. "You try."

"..." He bumped his fist against Zero's, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry... I don't know what I'm doing."

"It's fine. Good luck with your commander." He liked the reploid, strangely. Even though it was clear he didn't spend time with a lot of humans. He turned around, going up the steps to the apartment.

"Thank you. Goodbye, Zero!" he called after him, waving with a smile.

He waved back. Entering his apartment complex happier than when he left it. Ugh... how cheesy. Reploids are just programmed to be nice, not like it matters that he was kind. 

Still, he has heard that name before... He's not sure where he heard it, but he has heard it before. 

He looked out the window and hissed, remembering that his motorcycle was gone. Great, he's going to have to take the bus everywhere from now on. 

Just perfect. 


	2. 2- X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X seeks him out to give a gift.

X hummed happily to himself, steering in front of the apartment building Zero guided him too. He leaped up from the seat on his ride chaser and dusted himself off. He looked at the bike with pride. He had never made such a large purchase before, and the salesman at the bike dealership had nearly passed out when he said he was going to buy it.

But he felt good, knowing how happy he would make Zero, he was struggling to make ends meet, any sort of gift would be good, and this one should especially be wonderful right?

It was a really pretty bike, the chrome shined brightly as it could shine. It was a bright, green leading blue, a turquoise. Perhaps that wasn't the aesthetic he liked. Zero's other bike was a classic ride, the kind you thought of when you imagined a motorcycle. With mild rust on the handlebars and a stark black exterior. But this was the newest on the market, the most expensive, the fastest, a step below the ride chaser while being suitable for humans.

He checked the card that was wrapped around the bike. Making sure it still was attached, and it was. He set the bike in an empty parking spot and hid off to the side to watch his reaction.

His head poked behind a nearby car as Zero stepped out of the building, his hair up in a ponytail, with a noticeable hair tie. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked with a slouch, heading right past the bike. he was disappointed- until Zero charged right back at the bike, looking it over with an awed expression. The shiny chrome, how the paint sparkled in the light, it was no wonder. He felt pride watching him look it over so intently.

Zero glanced around, likely looking for a person that it would belong to. He flipped over the tag and stared at it for a long time.

He was shocked! X grinned, he enjoyed his wide eyes and step back, holding the card tightly in his palm, nearly crushing it. He needed this, and it would take a lot of stress off his back to have it.

"Good morning, Zero!" He cheered, and the human visibly flinched.

"...is this some sort of- of joke?"

Well, that was unexpected. he didn't stop grinning, but his smile did falter slightly. "Well no, of course not. Why would I joke about this?"

"Why would you buy me this...?"

"Well, your bike was destroyed yesterday..." he laughed nervously, scratching behind his head. "I figured it would help you out since I did end up only managing to save you."

Zero paused, thinking for a moment.

"...I can't pay you back. There's no way."

He expected that answer, X waved him off. "You don't need to pay me back! Consider it a gift!" He waved him off.

"I can't- it's too expensive! Do reploids get paid that much?"

X opened his mouth to give him the full amount when he was cut off. 

"Actually, nevermind. I don't get gifts, you know what I get?"

X shook his head. 

"I get debts. What do you want?"

"I don't need anything. This is me repaying you for being unable to save your vehicle. It was unfair to you. I used what I saved, from my paychecks as a hunter. I may not understand money much but I know it was a worthwhile purchase, I saw you look at the bike. It made you happy. Didn't it?"

His cheeks turned pink. "Maybe, that's true... I have seen this bike in the free holomagazines. I was happy with Epona-"

"You name your bikes?"

"...Maybe. That's beside the point!" The human's cheeks flushed to a dark red. "I get you don't understand money from expensive this must have been. It wasn't your fault you couldn't save it. You didn't-"

"Doesn't matter much now. I can't return it." That's what the man who sold it to him said. 'What's done is done! It's yours now!"

Zero sighed through his nose. While thinking he let his hair loose and tied it into a bun. With expert precision. He was a little too amazed. Finally, he said, 

"...I can't accept it, string free. I have to do something for you." 

"Zero..." X just shakes his head. "I won't accept anything from you as payment. I just can't"

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because gifts are free to the receiver!" he laughed.

"Fine. There's not any way to thank you?"

"Well, I suppose just a 'thank you' will do." he chuckled.

What he said next surprised him. "You don't know a lot of humans right?"

"Um..." he felt the temperature on his cheeks rise. It was a little embarrassing to be called out like that. For as much as he adored humans (well maybe not adore.) he didn't know a lot about them, and Dr. Cain wasn't helpful sometimes.

_"I don't know what's hip nowadays! Make some friends if you wanna talk about fashion! I mean, look at me! I look like a wizard."_

Does he have any idea how hard it is to just randomly make friends? Especially with humans...

"Well, no..." He eventually answered.

"Would you like to?"

"Of course! I would love to." 

He visibly sighed. "I guess I could help you with that. "

"You will? Really?"

"I mean, it's not nearly as valuable as the bike but yeah."

"I don't care about that!" he quickly interjected, "That's incredibly valuable to me! Probably because of my poor spending habits." he jokes a bit. 

"Got that right... I don't even want to know how much Zenny it was. I would be lying to say I'm not dying to take a ride on it." He patted it affectionately. "Listen. I got about an hour. Had to wake up early to get to the bus. Turns out I didn't need to. I got time to kill now, what about you?" 

"No. I'm on call if there's another attack, but I'm otherwise off today," he explained. He decided against telling him the cost. It would only make Zero feel more guilty. 

"In that case..." Zero smirked and got on the bike, cockily. It revved smoothly as butter, and there was a quick chime within X's scanners telling him it was working at full capacity.

"Hop on." 

"Hm? Oh- uh, are you sure?" he blinks, staring. "It's your first ride on it, I wouldn't want to spoil it..." he wrung his hands together, and Zero rolled his eyes at him in a way that Cain has done many times before. 

"Ya ain't gonna spoil anything. Just hold on tight, alright?"

"O-Okay..." he climbed on the back of the bike, unsure where to hold on. So he put his gloved hands on Zero's shoulders.

"Hanging on tight?" he asked him, "I don't care where to go, is there anything you wanna know about?"

"Um... Well, I've always been curious about human fashion. I like yours, especially." He looked over his mostly black ensemble. Zero felt his stare and reached into his pocket. They were safety pins, and X was surprised when he placed them in his ears. It was cool looking- and quickly found a word to describe it. _Edgy._

"I'm just like every other punk on the street. Wearing spikes and leather jackets." 

"I just think it's neat. You look cool. Bulky blue armor is all I wear..."

"I mean- can't you take it off?" Zero asked, looking back at him with a curious expression. 

"Yes, most reploid models are not just parts and armor. They can have human-like anatomy. We just keep it on in case of a call."

"How human-like?"

Once again he was cut off before he could answer. Zero's face turned a slight red. "Never mind. I didn't know you could take it off." 

"It isn't very common knowledge." he laughed. "After all, we only take it off in private."

"I'm going to take off, ever been to a thrift store?"

"No, I haven't," he replied. "What's a thrift store?"

"People donate items they don't want, and other people buy them. It's hit or miss. A lot of it is junk. I get a lot of my shit there for cheap."

"Oh, did you get your jacket there? it's very nice," X complimented.

"No." he replied quickly, "it was a gift. But you can find just about anything you are looking for there. Now hold on!" he shouted, "I can already tell she's gonna kick!"

"Ah... Interesting..." X was in awe, dreaming of the various types of fashion that was at a thrift store. Unfortunately, he didn't hear the part about the bike having a kick Suddenly they lurched forward. Startled, he forgot about holding on to Zero's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his torso instead. Holding his body close to his own. 

Startled, Zero put too much gas and they sped out too quickly, with the kick the bike already had, Zero swerved for a moment and got back control, pissing off car drivers who honked at him.

"O-oops... S-Sorry, Zero..." X squeaked, almost too quiet to hear over the roaring engine.

"...It's fine, it's probably easier to hold there. More... Secure." His voice was quiet. 

"A little bit, I suppose... Sorry if you don't like it." X murmured. 

"...I just don't like being hugged, not into that shit."

"Oh." he decided not to ask what a hug was yet.

"Maybe if you were my girlfriend but I haven't had one of those since the last one. "

"... I see." he also wouldn't ask what a girlfriend was.

"It's better that way. They're needy," he yelled. Speeding faster as the speed limit allowed. The struggles of har that wasn't in his bun few with the wind. 

"I don't need nobody yelling at me about anniversaries when to do shit, when not to do it! All I need is my bike and the open road!" 

He had no comment. X was visibly lost, but smiled and nodded dumbly. Realizing he can't see him nod, he made a noise that signaled he was agreeing with him. 

Zero seemed to not even notice, blabbering on. "Do reploids you know, get into relationships as we do?"

"Like interacting with humans? Well... Commander Sigma speaks frequently with Dr. Cain."

"No, I mean romantic ones. Girlfriends and boyfriends. That crap."

"... I... Don't know." He practically begged in his mind not to be asked if he knew what that was.

"I bet it's not common with hunters... busy with this and that."

"We do get busy..." X admitted. "But that's why I thought it was a good idea to get to know you."

"Yeah..." he paused. Zero went silent again, X thought he was thinking about. 

"... Where do you work? I meant to ask earlier," he added. 

"...Grocery store," Zero said. 

"Oo. What position?" he pressed, interested.

"Cashier. I ring up people and apologize when people complain. It's easy.

"The people at the front have the hardest job, I think. You have to deal with choosing beggars..." He knows about that from rants about Cain's job when he was younger.

He laughed, "trying to use expired coupons like fuck off I'm paid 30 cents over minimum wage..." the bike tilted turning as he slowed down.

"I think my pay is a little generous for what we do... It feels like... What's it humans call it- an allowance."

"It's bullshit how laws are... even if you can afford rent, it's not fucking guaranteed some dumbass landlord would allow you to rent, and not be a giant prick because you're a fucking reploid. I swear, Landlords are not fucking human. They have no emotion other than greed."

He's had some bad experiences with landlords, it seemed.

Zero slowed to a stop in a parking space. Quickly he untied his hair and let it loose with a smile and a yell, "Man this babies smooth!"

"Bwah!" X sputtered, Zero's hair smacking him in the face. "I-I'm glad you like it..." he spat some of it out.

"Oh shit. Sorry." He stuffed the keys into his pocket. "Forgot you were back there for a second. I don't like my hair up, but I know you'd be eating my hair the whole way."

"I'll be fine- it's just your hair. Your preference." He looked away from his hair and got off the bike. 

Zero wiped his hands on his jeans and presented the store to him. "This- is a thrift store."

X glanced over it, the outside read "Junk in the trunk" and had a small tin roof over the door, which the owner had stuck on multiple, colorful knickknacks, windchimes with hearts, cartoon girls with large black eyes winking, made of shells, dark wooden wind chimes. A breeze rolled through and they danced, producing a melody that went with each other, despite the variety. 

He liked it, Zero winced. "Fuck that's loud."

"What's that in the window?" X pointed to it.

"Hm? You mean, what's the mannequin wearing?" it was wearing some sort of long garment that filled the whole window, it was dark green with small pink flowers. Moderately old fashioned, long bishop-style sleeves, high collar, and buttons down the front. 

"Oh, that's a dress."

For some reason he found himself attracted to it, staring at it for longer than intended.

"Here, let's go inside already. I did have to throw out some old shits they had holes. Are you planning to buy anything?"

X didn't know, he didn't think about that before. He didn't think he would get this far. "Hm... Maybe. I don't have a closet or anything to store them in, though, so I'll have to find a workaround for that."

"Wonder if reploids have a sense of style too..." the door opened with a jungle. 

He hurried after him, slipping in through the door after him. "I'm not sure, but I did like the dress... It's pretty." 

"Ah... Girls usually wear that, but no one would care if you did. Uh... you are a guy right?"

"I am a male reploid model, yes." He looks like an owl as he cranes his neck about, wide-eyed and staring at all the clothes. He had no idea there were so many styles of clothes...

"I figured, but I didn't want to assume," 

The store was both messy and cluttered while being neatly organized, as most thrift stores were sometimes. The clothes were organized into rows upon rows by their color. A sign proclaimed pink and black clothes were on sale.

"What's a 'sale'?"

"Hm? Oh... It's when items are reduced price... so they're cheaper than normal." he lit up, "All black clothes huh? Fuck yeah."

"Pink... Like the flowers on the- dress?- Dress!" He gasps, starry-eyed.

Zero chuckled, "The color is mostly green, it wouldn't be on sale."

"...Oh..." He felt disappointed. It's one thing to find something you like, but knowing it was at a reduced price made it feel exhilarating. 

"You want the dress that bad?" 

"Well, I'd like to at least take a closer look. You said you got clothes with holes from here, right?"

"Well, not at first, the more I used them, and they were already worn out... But they could have holes. It's a thrift store," he shrugged. 

"I'm just going to check, okay? I know you have to get to work, soon, so I won't hold you up too long.'

Zero visibly deflated, expression turning somber. sh I didn't, haven't been able to relax ever since I moved to this city," 

"Hm?" He blinks at him, then turns back the dress, feeling even worse about holding him up. "... I-I'll just be a second. Be right back."

"Alright, take your time..." He turned to the shirts, grinning with pride at finding one with a heavy metal band printed on it

He nods, hurrying over to the front window again to look at the dress.

He gave him a look. "...You want that dress huh?"

"I think it's nice, is all..."

"...I'll get it."

"Huh? Oh, no, I can if I want to. You don't need to worry about it." He insisted, turning to Zero.

"This is my gift to you."

He blushes pink. "Z-Zero..."

"...eh... reploids can blush?' he grabbed his face gently, tilting to get a better look

"A-ah! A-advancements are m-made frequently to increase human r-resemblance... I-it's nothing, r-really..." He stutters, awkwardly allowing him to examine his face.

"Wow... you're... human-looking. no seams, freckles..."

He blushes darker. "T-thank you???"

"who was your creator?" he asked, curious.

-I..." He pauses, visibly puzzled himself at the question. "... I don't know...?"

"Oh. sorry I asked." 

"No, it, it really doesn't matter. It's fine."

Zero let go of his face, "I'll get you that dress, and to my job on time alright?" "If it isn't a bother..." He looked at the tag, and X could see him wince.

"Is it too expensive?"

"More than I expected. But it's fine, it's fine. I already promised."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to."

X closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright, you insist on paying..." It was obvious he was annoyed about it. "Like I said, I don't accept anything when I can pay it back."

“Thank you, Zero, but honestly, I found this so much more valuable." He accepted the dress with a smile. He headed to the door, walking backward with a quizzical expression, "What do you mean?" He expanded on what he said, “I’m glad we got to see each other again, it’s nice to talk to someone besides another hunter.”

“Yeah, bet it is. Seems like you guys don’t get out much. Never see a hunter just standing around a store like you are right now.”

“That’s true… It’s all work and no play. Which I’m okay with, but… We all need a break some time.”

“I’m sure you do. Everyone does…” he trailed off.

"Thanks again. I mean it."

He shrugged, his jacket shifted with his arms and he got on the bike, hands clutching the handlebars. "Don’t mention it. Wear it whenever you want, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise alright?”

He smiled faintly, his cheeks softly brushed with pink. “Thank you… I will wear it next time I have off.”

“That won’t be for a while huh? I've heard reploids barely get any time off. That sucks. Then again, It's not like I get a crap ton of time off." 

He laughs slightly. "That's true... but, I guess I've never minded much. Until now. I want to see you again." 

Zero looks down, conflicted for a moment. Then looks up, "I really should be going... You wanna ride?”

“Oh, no, I better not." X hugged the dress to his chest. "You have to get going, I’ve slowed you down enough.”

“Doubt we’ll see each other again… But, if we’re lucky enough, I want to see you in that dress. Just wash it first. You never know.”

“That would be lucky if I saw you again! And don’t worry, I’ll wash it. … are there washing machines in the base?”

“You asking me?” He shrugged. “Seriously, that's the least I could do for the bike. Best gift I've ever fucking gotten, better than this jacket even. I'll be careful. No way in hell I'm going to drive into mavericks again.”

“Haha-” He giggles, suppressing it best he could. “That’s good. Try not to, if you can help it. I won’t always be there to save you.”

“What a shame,” he shook his head, “Take care of yourself.” he lifted his fist again. 

This time, X responded accordingly, knowing what to do this time. He raised his hand, bumping with Zero’s, nodding. “You as well.”

“Goodbye, Zero…” He waved in return, clutching the bag with the dress close. He felt… Odd. Nothing diagnostic said anything was wrong, but… Why did he feel this way when he watched Zero leave? Like... Well, he wasn't sure. he watched, a little star-struck, when Zero suddenly looked angry, and he picked up a low growl in the back of his throat. Was he angry? Zero drove off before he could say anything. 

The dress flapped in the sudden wind. Zero's long blond hair, moved with the wind like a golden banner. His grungy expression was gone from his sight. 

It was majestic. But X had to wonder.

_What was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will switch from 3rd person limited from Zero to X. I don't like first person, I find it hard to write in, but this way, you can still gather new info from the characters. I like that feeling when you read these sort of stories, where you are able to pick up pieces and out them together in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/Delirium_no/status/1334987964234014720  
> Vote for which fic you wanna see me write next. This fic is one of the options, but if the other two tickly your fancy more, iX/Nightmare fic is currently in the lead.


End file.
